


Thirst Trap

by shiningning



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Choi Soobin is Trying, Cute Huening Kai, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningning/pseuds/shiningning
Summary: Since they were trainees, Soobin always see Kai as that cute little brother he wants to protect. He always say to himself that even the maknae outgrow him and turn 40, he will always be his baby.Not until that day.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Thirst Trap

Since they were trainees, Soobin always see Kai as that cute little brother he wants to protect. He always say to himself that even the maknae outgrow him and turn 40, he will always be his baby.

Not until that day.

"Oh, Hueningkai?" He was surprised to see the maknae on the living room when he exited to his shared room with Beomgyu.

Hueningkai was sitting on the couch looking really tired. He closed his eyes after giving Soobin a faint smile.

"I thought you're working late with Taehyun?" He asked and decided to join him on the couch.

Yeonjun and Beomgyu were already sleeping in their respective room while the two maknaes decided to stay at Bighit so it was surprising to see Kai there.

"I'm really tired, hyung. I wanted to sleep but I can't so the manager told me to go home. Taehyun agreed too." 

Soobin sighed and stared at the maknae.

"Why won't you take a shower first?"

Kai opened his eyes and slowly unzipped his jacket.

Soobin watched him. He was supposed to leave but he sat there, looking at how Kai slowly unzip his jacket revealing his white sando.

When Kai was about to take off his jacket, Soobin looks away and gulped.

Suddenly, he feels hot.

The smell of sweat and the sweet natural scent of the boy beside him is not even helping.

He was frozen. He was not supposed to feel this. He's a baby. Kai is his baby brother. He's not supposed to feel that. He's just taking off his clothes. This is actually normal. They do this everyday.

Soobin starts sweating and thinks of any absurd things.

Kai gets up from the couch and Soobin almost, almost, yelps when the naughty maknae throw his damp clothes on him.

Kai shrieks with laughter and ran to the bathroom not having any idea of Soobin's suffering.

Soobin closed his eyes and removed Kai's clothes from him. He tried not smelling the clothes.

He tried.

+×+

Soobin's can't sleep. It was already 2am and he feels bad.

He feels bad that he was turned on by Kai. That's his baby brother. 

Kai is cute, pure and innocent. He's not supposed to feel that. What will Kai feel if he find that out?

"Soobin hyung. Stop sighing. I can't sleep." Beomgyu complained.

"I am a sinner."

He can hear Beomgyu rolled on his bed.

"What?" He faintly asked.

"I'm a sinner." Soobin repeated.

"I mean, why? What the hell did you do?"

"When Kai was taking off his clothes, I got turned on. For the first time." Soobin admitted.

"And God, I am sorry, I smelled his clothes."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Beomgyu spoke.

"Isn't that normal?"

"What do you mean normal? He's my baby brother. He's a pure innocent child. I--" Soobin sighed and pulled his hair.

Beomgyu chortled.

"Soobin hyung, can't you see Kai?"

Soobin sits up and leaned on the wall.

"He's growing up well, hyung. We're seeing that especially you. Accept it or not, he was not that small and pocket sized anymore. His back is wider than mine. He's taller than the tree of us and take note, he's not done growing up yet but he's already look great. It's not that I Iike him, I'm rather proud. I feel like we raised him. That's the true feelings of a brother hyung not the one who's getting turn on."

Soobin scowled.

"You know you can tell me what do you really feel hyung. I won't judge you."

Soobin didn't respond.

He was not that dense. He probably likes Kai. Always have been. Maybe he was just making himself believe that he never like likes the 'pure innocent maknae'.

That explains the weird feelings he choose to ignore.

"Where are you going?" Beomgyu asked when Soobin gets up from his bed.

"Living room." He lied and left their room.

He didn't think twice and went to the maknae's room.

As expected, the door was not locked.

When he entered the room, he frozed when he saw Kai, sitting on his bed and humming a familiar song.

Kai immediately noticed his presence but smiled like he's not surprised to see his Soobin hyung on his door, looking messy and sleepy.

"Can't sleep?" Soobin dumbly asked.

Kai cutely nodded.

"Eung."

Soobin felt his heart clenched. He tried not to run to the maknae and squeezed him because he's just too cute at his mint bunny onesie.

Sighing, he closed the door and crawled beside Kai.

"I'm not actually sleepy, hyung. Maybe I'm just really tired seeing Taehyun looking so serious at his work."

Soobin didn't say anything and lay his head on Kai's shoulder.

Kai is playing his games on his phone.

He can't help himself but to hug the soft looking maknae.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I stop writing for a year so I'm trying again and I'm still having a hard time to put or use words (｡•́︿•̀｡)


End file.
